Zultanite (Aptos)
Zultanite is a gem used by Aptos. Appearance Zultanite is overall a seemingly average gem, with a 5' height and mild build. They wear a small light-gold baseball hat, with a t-shirt of a raspberry color, and pants of more of a light green (like kiwi) hue. Their shoes are a champagne color, with small highlights of raspberry, light gold, and the aforementioned green hue. Their color-changing gem is on the inside of their left wrist. Their hair is all kept inside the baseball hat, and they have an average nose, but a large smile, and their eyes catch the light to show a variety of colors. Personality Free-spirited and unbound, Zultanite does not hold back any words or thoughts. In fact, they can not fully restrain them, and thus can be caught stating most of their thoughts and feelings. Unusually, when directly asked the same question twice in a row, he always answers truthfully the second time. Appreciates taking risks, and enjoys being right and having fun. Skills & Abilties *Lock and key proficiency: Zultanite is surprisingly effective utilizing their unusual weapon of a lock and key. This is mostly accomplished by using the semicircle above the lock to trap weapons and the key as a knife. *Unlocking and locking: Zultanite can merge their lock into another lock or object, allowing the lock to be unlocked or locked by the key, or the sealed item to be released, or the item to be sealed. This can be also done with potential, allowing skill or harmony to be increased, or with bubbles and vulnerable/immobile individuals, lett them be sealed with chance of corruption. *Summoning: Their primary battle technique is that Zultanite can create one of a few unique locks, which summon another creature when the key is turned in their lock. Unfortunately, the key must be kept in the lock, or else they become sealed once more, and if another creature is summonned they are also sealed again. Summons have a brief temporary cooldown before being able to be re-summonned, and if they are destroyed they would take time to be remade in the lock. These summons can be communicated to telepathically, if focus is applied. Summons *Nightingale: A small humanoid in a cloak, with a set of feathery wings and a set of bat wings, which can combine into one pair of extremely large grey wings. They can transform completely, and sense the goals, expectation and desires of others, as well as the location of their source. Zultanite's main summon, used to spy, fight, and overall get others opinions. *Rose: Medium sized humanoid, entrapped by a completely enclosed cage from legs to torso, each arm, and their head, only eyes portruding up top, and one vine protruding from the torso. This vine exhibits powers similar to those of SSD's tentacles. Most frequently used to counter telekinesis, quickly search underground, and defeat traps. *Syzygy: A small cloaked figure, surrounded by indigo haze, dripping cyan drops of a fluid. This fluid warps parts of objects away or warps a whole object or person if fully immersed, and the indigo haze eats through objects slowly, and syzygy can increase the flow of these. Mostly used for transportation. *Preta: A fairly sizeable mouth that can seemingly propel itself along the ground magically, which can devour almost anything, including energy and metal. Eating enough causes him to dissipate, but Zultanite finds use of him as a shield. Trivia Gemology * Zultanite is one of the few gemstones that naturally changes colours. * It was named in honour of the many Sultans that ruled over what is now modern day Turkey, which is incidentally the only place where this stone is found. * Zultanite is also one of the few stones that exhibits the cat's eye effect. This is when a band of colour goes across the whole length of the stone due to the reflection of light. * Zultanite is a 7 on the Mohs hardness scale. Category:OCs Category:A to Z Category:Approved Characters Category:Characters Category:Aguna's artwork